Let it snow, let it snow
by tinnie75
Summary: Few years after, when they all meet at Christmas dinner. But in Grey's anatomy nothing is completely ordinary. Neither Christmas Eve.


**This is my first fanfiction written in English so I hope you'll be kind and if you see some mistakes you'll write me a message and correct me. I will really appreciate it. :)**

**Anyway I hope you will like it and it won't be boring for you **(translate something interesting is too difficult for me :( )

**And of course I don't own anything.**

* * *

Meredith was currently preparing Christmas dinner. The house was marked by Christmas atmosphere and the sound of carols, when someone knocked on the door.

„Derek? Could you go open the door?" shouted to Derek who was sitting in and the living room and tried to dress their son in to the formal clothes.

"I'm going. Look after Timmy." Said Derek and put Timmy on the floor next to the Christmas tree. Then went into the hall and opened the large wooden door.

„Hey. We're here," said Cristina with smile. „Where can we put gifts? "

„Umm... Aren't you little early? I think we said at 6 p.m. and it's..." He looked at his watch. „It's only quarter past five."

„Is this a problem?" Cristina lifted her eyebrows and looked at Derek. „We just thought it would be good if our daughter could see how real Christmas looks like. You know. With all that preparing, cooking and so."

„You wanna say YOU thought it would be good." Smirked Jackson who was holding few gifts while his wife was trying to explain Derek why they arrived too soon.

„Ok, ok. I got it. Let's come in," said Derek and took gifts from Jackson's hands.

„I told you it will be weird if we come sooner," whispered Jackson while Cristina was taking their daughter's coat off.

„Don't worry. You will see Mer will appreciate we're here sooner. As I know her she will need help." She smiled and softly kissed Jackson on his cheek.

„Hey guys. You're already here." Meredith greeted them with smile when she came to the hallway. „That's great. I will need a little help." Mer winked at Cristina. „And you two can go to the living room. Derek and Timmy are there." She said and showed by her hand to the living room.

„Told you," whispered Cristina to Jackson with a grin and took off her coat. Meredith grabbed her hand and dragged her to the kitchen. „Why so fast?" asked Cristina with puzzled expression on her face. „Dinner won't go anywhere."

...

„No way!" squealed Cristina and hugged Meredith. They never hug except situations like this. „Again? How long? And does Derek know yet?"

„Yeah. I told him this morning. " Meredith smiled widely and took one of cookies which were put on the kitchen counter. „Umm.. And I'm in 5th week."

„Great. I will be a double godmother. That sounds well. _Double_." laughed Cristina. „I will be a godmother. Right?"

„Of course you will. Who else if not you. Will I be a double godmother once too?" asked Mer and while she waited ate another cookie.

„Actually, I don't know. We don't talk about it. Not yet."

„But, do you want another baby?"

„Like I said. I don't know. Few years ago I couldn't imagine life with the child. And now I can't imagine life without her. Time will show." She smiled and winked at Meredith. „Anyway. You cook? Seriously?" she said with laugh when she saw all that mess in Meredith's kitchen.

„Whatever." Meredith shrugged her shoulders and continued with preparing turkey.

...

„Hey!" said Derek when he opened the door and Mark with Lexie entered the house. „Where have you been? We thought you won't come."

„Hi. Sorry we're late, but Lexie couldn't find dress." Joked Mark, but she was frowning.

„Oh, sorry I can't find dress because I'm eight months pregnant and all my formal dresses are too small for me." Lexie looked upset, because she doesn't like jokes about her. „I can't for the fact that I look like an elephant. But you. You do." She looked at Mark, but he just smiled.

„Hormons." Said Mark and Derek at the same time and started laugh.

„Not funny." Lexie replied with a serious face, but Mark just kissed her on top of her head.

„Come to the dining room. Everyone is already there." Derek showed towards the dining room.

„Hey." Greeted them Mer when they entered the living room. „We've been waiting just for you. Where have you been?"

„Don't you dare..." said Lexie and looked at her husband.

„Just some little problems." grinned Mark and sat on one of two free chairs.

„Mer? You were baking?" asked Lexie surprise when she saw a lot of cakes on the table.

„Actually... I brought them," said Izzie proudly. „This one is with chocolate, this is with strawberries and this is with pumpkin. And I also brought these muffins and..."

„Yeah, we know. You brought more food than everyone could eat." Teased her Alex, but she ignored him.

„Could we just start eating?" Cristina was holding Ellie who was obviously hungry and nervous. „Don't worry sweetie, auntie Meredith will bring food soon. Right?" She looked at Meredith who just nodded and went to the kitchen.

Few minutes after short prayer everyone was eating and laughing. Suddenly phone in the hallway rang.

„I'll go." Derek stood up and picked up the phone. „Just calm down and speak slower please." Said Derek with worried expression in his face. „Yeah. Of course. I'll be there as soon as possible." then he hung up and with serious face entered the dining room.

„Who was it?" asked Meredith while she sliced one of Izzie's cakes.

„Callie and Arizona had a car accident. They're quite ok, but Callie probably has concussion but it would be better if I check it. Arizona has just broken hand, so don't worry I'll be back soon."

„Wait." Stopped him Mark. „Callie's my best friend. I'm going with you." Apologetically looked at Lexie.

„Just go. She needs you more than I."

„You're great." Mark gave her quick kiss and went to the hallway.

„If he goes, I go too. Callie is also my friend." Said Meredith and took her coat. „Lexie please could you look after Timmy?"

„Of course. Don't worry." Lexie nodded.

„Anyone else?" asked Derek and took his keys from table next to the door.

Five minutes after two cars was comming to the Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.

...

„You didn't have to come." Said Arizona after more than two hours which they were waiting for Callie's results. How test showed up Callie also had some internal injuries and she needed surgery. „It's a Christmas Eve. You should be at home."

„It's a Christmas Eve. That's why we are here with you." Mark tried to smile and comfort Arizona who was obviously anxious.

Everyone was. They were doctor, surgeons. They knew better than anyone else, that people are dying. People die all the time. It doesn't matter if you're man or woman, it doesn't matter if you're young or old. Everyone can die. They weren't scared of death. They were scared because their friend could die.

„If she dies..." started Arizona again „If she dies I'll never forgive myself." Sobbed „She didn't use seat belts. She always forgets. And I usually remind her, but today... I was too busy with talking about Christmas, snowmen and lights that I forgot. And now she is lying in the OR fighting for her life because I forgot, while I'm praying for her. And I don't even know how to do it, cos I have never prayed." Tears ran down her face and nobody knew what to say.

„It's not your fault." whispered Mark after while of silent and hugged her.

It was almost midnight and they were still waiting. Mark and Meredith still tried to comfort Arizona while Derek was checking situation in the OR. Cristina had her head propped on Jackson's shoulder and she was holding sleeping Ellie in her arms. Alex and Izzie left about an hour ago, because their next shift will begin early in the morning.

After all that hours doors on the hallway finally opened and Dr. Bailey entered the waiting room.

„There were some complications with her kidneys, but we successfully fixed it and Torres will be all right. You're doctors so I don't have to say you, that first 24 hours will be critical. Anyway she won't wake up untill morning, so you should go home, sleep and come back in the morning." Announced Bailey with satisfied expression on her face.

„Thank you." Arizona finally smiled and hugged Bailey. „I really appreciate what you did for Calliope."

Miranda just smiled. „That's my job. Your job is to go home, take a shower, and come back in the morning. Do you understand? I don't wanna see your desperate tired faces until visiting hours begin."

No one has ever contradicted Bailey and this time wasn't exception. Everybody including Arizona went to the exit. In front of hospital they said goodbye and once again wished Merry Christmas to each other. And then everyone went home.

...

„Thank you for looking after Timmy. We didn't expect we'll be there for so long." Said Meredith when they came back to her and Derek's house.

„Don't mention it. Timmy is my nephew I like spending time with him." Smiled Lexie and took her coat. „I gave him to the bed shortly after you left."

„Thanks." Smiled Derek. „And Merry Christmas."

„You too." Said Mark and Lexie together and boarded to their car.

Mer with Derek still stood in front of their house and watched winter streets of Seattle.

„Look at that. It's snowing." Whispered Meredith with a smile.

„Yeah." Derek slightly embraced her around her hips.

„It _neve_r snows in Seattle. Almost never."

...

„Just sleep sweetie. It's late." Whispered Cristina and kissed Ellie on forehead.

„Gifts are under the tree. Ellie is in the crib and we can go sleep." Said Jackson when he entered the bedroom.

„Yeah. It was a long day." Cristina stroked Ellie's black curls and laid to the bed.

„It really was." Jackson laid next to Cristina and pulled her closer to him „I love you babe." he whispered and kissed her.

„I love you too." She smiled and wrapped her hands around his waist. After few minutes they both calmly fell asleep.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Please write a review :)**


End file.
